When You Need A Friend
by lani.rose
Summary: This is a friendship fic between Puck and Kurt: Kurt finds Puck's sister hurt and crying outside the mall. Rated T for Puck's language!


**When You Need a Friend**

This is something I wrote in about two hours… I'm trying to get my writing juices flowing again and so am trying to bang out a few plot bunnies. Not sure if I love this one, but like I said, just trying to get some practice in I guess… it's a friendship fic between Kurt and Puck, but it could also be considered pre-slash (because I ship these two hard!). Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Glee :(

Kurt was just exiting the mall, a satisfied smile on his face and a skip in his step as he thought of the gorgeous new outfit he had just bought on sale, when he heard it. It was very faint, but as he paused uncertainly, not sure if he had imagined it, he heard it again. It sounded like a little girl crying, and his heart broke at the misery he could practically feel from this unknown child. He spun in a circle, trying to find the source of the crying, and finally saw a shoe sticking out from behind the dumpster. Fearing the worst, he raced over and skidded to a halt when he saw the tiny little thing huddled in the shadows.

"Hey honey," he said soothingly, causing the little girl to jump and turn to face him. Her face was red and blotchy and streaked with tears from crying, her long dark hair was matted with blood, and she was holding her arm gingerly against her chest. "What's wrong?"

The little girl let out a sob.

"I can't find my brother!" she sobbed, obviously terrified and in pain. "I want my brother!"

Kurt's heart broke again and he knelt next to the girl, putting his arm around her gently, careful not to knock her injured arm, while with his other hand he took off his scarf and held it to the cut on her head.

"What happened to you? Did you fall?" he asked gently. She shook her head, chocolate-brown eyes staring up at him.

"I… I got lost, and I couldn't find Noah, so I came outside to see if he was out here and two boys from school were there instead and they were being mean! So I told them to shut up, and they pushed me against the dumpster and hit me. My arm really hurts!"

"I know it does honey, I'm so sorry those boys were so horrible to you. What's your name?"

"Sarah. Who are you?"

"I'm Kurt, sweetie, and I'm going to help you okay? First, I'm going to call an ambulance and then we're going to move out more into the open so that if your brother – Noah, was it? – if Noah comes looking out here looking for you, he'll know where you are. Okay?"

Sarah nodded, her lip trembling, but she had stopped crying now that someone was there looking after her.

Kurt quickly rang an ambulance and told them where to find them, then helped Sarah stand up slowly, wincing as she started to cry again from the pain of moving. They slowly made their way over to the main doors of the mall, and Kurt helped the little girl sit back down on a nearby bench. God, she was surely no older than nine, the poor thing, and she looked so scared. Kurt sat down and wrapped his arm around her again, and Sarah leaned tiredly into his side.

"Sarah, you said the boys hit you as well, where did they hit you?"

"In my tummy, and my back. It really hurts," she replied quietly, and Kurt was worried she was going into shock. He gave her a very gentle squeeze and said,

"I know it hurts sweetie, the ambulance will be here soon, I promise. It will all be okay." Just as he said that, he heard sirens, and then saw an ambulance pulling into the mall entrance. It pulled up in front of them and two paramedics jumped out and headed over to their bench.

"Hey kids, are you the ones who called us?" the older one said, his kind blue eyes running over them in concern, and his bald head shining in the sun.

"Yes sir," Kurt replied. "This is Sarah, she's been hurt by some boys from her school. They hit her in the stomach and back, her head is bleeding from a cut on her scalp, and I think her arm is broken. There may be more, that's all I have been able to get out of her so far."

"Jesus, little boys did that to her?" the young black paramedic blurted, his gorgeous face scrunched up in disgust. He quickly composed himself though at a sharp glance from his superior, and the older man knelt down in front of Sarah, putting his kit on the ground and resting a hand on her knee comfortingly.

"Hi Sarah, my name is George and that's Nick," he said kindly. "I'm sorry you've been hurt, is it mainly your arm?" Sarah nodded, pressing a bit closer to Kurt. "I'm going to have to take a look at your arm hon, and even though I wish it didn't, it's going to hurt a bit. Can you be a big, brave girl for me, and let me have a quick look?" Sarah nodded again, biting her lip and Kurt immediately grabbed her good hand in his.

"If it hurts too much, just squeeze my hand sweetie. I'm tougher than I look, so you just squeeze as hard as you need to okay?" Sarah nodded again, gripping his hand in a white-knuckled grip and then crying out in pain as George carefully examined her arm.

"It's definitely broken, we'll need to take her to the hospital. Are you family?" George asked Kurt.

"No, I just found her like this. She said she's here with her brother Noah, but she got lost and then this happened. He's probably still inside the mall looking for her."

"Okay, I'll get them to put a call out for him over the intercom, give me a sec." Kurt nodded and, as the paramedic headed back to his ambulance, Kurt pulled a tissue out of his bag, and started gently cleaning up Sarah's face.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" he asked gently, after all the tears were wiped away.

"I want Noah," she said in a tiny voice, her whole body trembling.

"I know honey, they're getting him for you now. Not much longer, I promise." Sarah sighed and nodded, leaning against Kurt when he put his arm around her again.

Suddenly the doors to the mall opened and Kurt did a double take at seeing who was frantically running towards them, shouting Sarah's name.

"Puck?" he exclaimed in surprise. Puck skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees in front of them, his eyes scanning Sarah in a panic.

"Hummel, what the fuck happened?" Puck croaked, obviously in shock at seeing his sister covered in blood and crying.

"It was Jimmy and Marcus," Sarah said in a tiny voice, her big brown eyes staring up at Puck.

"Aren't they in your class at school?" Puck asked gently. "Why did they do this?"

"They were being mean, No. They said you were a criminal and that you'd been in jail! I tried to ignore them but they just kept saying mean things, so I told them to shut up. It made them mad and they started hitting me. I'm sorry, NoNo!" Sarah was crying again, and it was such a heart wrenching sight that Kurt couldn't even focus properly on the revelation that badass Noah Puckerman's nickname was NoNo. He filed the juicy piece of blackmail away for another day and tightened his arm slightly around Sarah, watching as Puck's face crumpled.

"Jesus," Puck whispered, glancing over at Kurt desperately. "Jesus, they did this because of me?" Kurt's heart broke again and he reached forward, gripping Puck's shoulder tightly with his free hand.

"Puck, no," he said firmly. "Those little shits did this because they are horrible little boys. It's not your fault, got it?" Puck nodded, too shocked at hearing prissy little Hummel swear to argue.

"All right kids," George said, coming back from the ambulance with the stretcher. "Let's get our girl up and on the stretcher so we can get her to the hospital. Okay honey?"

Sarah nodded bravely, but couldn't help whimpering as Puck gently eased her up and helped her onto the stretcher, leaning forward to kiss her forehead tenderly when she was strapped in. Nick started loading Sarah's stretcher into the back of the ambulance, and Puck suddenly turned and gave Kurt a quick, hard hug.

"Thanks dude," he said, his eyes shining with sincerity.

"Of course," Kurt replied, not really wanting to let them go without him. He was about to ask if he could do anything for them, when Sarah cried out,

"I want Kurt to come too!" Nick looked at Kurt apologetically and said,

"I'm really sorry, we can only have one person ride in the ambulance with us."

"No, Kurt!" Sarah cried, staring at him pleadingly. "NoNo please, I want Kurt there too!"

"It's okay honey," Kurt said soothingly. "I'm going to follow along right behind you guys in my car, okay?"

"You promise?" Sarah asked, her lip quivering, obviously feeling overwhelmed by the pain and the events of the afternoon.

"I promise sweetie, I'll see you really soon okay?" Sarah nodded and let Nick finish loading the stretcher into the ambulance. Puck gave Kurt a grateful smile and jumped in beside them.

"See you soon, Hummel."

"See you soon, Puck."

PKPKPKPK

Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon putting everything he had learned about hospitals after his dad's heart attack to good use, charming the nurses into letting him stay with Sarah while Puck filled out the forms required for Sarah's care and tried to track down their mother, talking with the doctor about the pain medication they were giving her and what was required for her on-going care, and distracting her with stories and songs while they waited for the meds to kick in.

By the time Puck had finished everything he needed to do and came back to Sarah's bedside, she had dozed off and Kurt was pulling a blanket up over her.

"Kurt, dude, thank you so much," Puck said tiredly, running a hand over his Mohawk. "I don't think I could have done this without you." Kurt smiled at him sympathetically.

"Anytime Puck. She's probably the sweetest kid I've ever met, I couldn't bear seeing her in pain. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I finally tracked Ma down. Turns out she's passed out at her favourite bar, as per usual. Not going to get much help there."

Kurt swallowed nervously. He'd heard Puck make remarks like that to Finn before about his mother, but hadn't realized it was quite that bad.

"Are you guys going to be alright tonight?" Kurt asked before his brain could tell him not to get involved. "You guys could come and stay at mine instead, and I could help you take care of her? And Carol's a nurse, so she'd be in super safe hands."

Puck's eyes widened in shock at the offer, and he blurted out,

"For real, Hummel? Why are you doing this?" Kurt frowned.

"We're friends, Puck. Or I thought so, at least. This is what friends do, they help each other out."

"Of course we're friends, Hummel, that's not what I meant," Puck replied, looking guilty. "I guess I'm just not used to people wanting to help us out. No one ever really has before."

"Not even Finn?" Kurt asked sadly, reaching over and putting his hand over Puck's. Puck just looked at the hand on his for a second and then shrugged, turning his own over and entwining their fingers.

"Nah, not really. Finn's pretty oblivious, in case you hadn't noticed. Don't get me wrong, he's a great dude, he just doesn't really see everything that goes on around him."

"Point," Kurt conceded, giving Puck a smile of understanding, and trying not to blush at the way they were so blatantly holding hands now. That was unexpected. "So what do you say? Will you guys come home with me when Sarah's released, and let me and Carol look after you?"

"Can we, NoNo?" Sarah's voice piped up from the bed. They both turned to find her blinking at them sleepily, and looking hopeful. Puck sighed and then nodded, smiling.

"Okay, Sar-bear, we can go to Kurt's. I know you don't want Ma around when you're not well." Sarah made a face at the name but nodded sleepily. Just then, the doctor came back in and smiled at them all.

"All right, Sarah is going to be absolutely fine. We'll cast her arm, and the head wound is superficial, it won't need any stitches. And her stomach and lower back will have some nasty bruising but that's the worst of it. We'll let you take her home once her cast has set, okay?" Puck nodded, looking relieved.

"Thanks, doc. That's great news."

PKPKPKPK

Kurt pulled into his driveway, almost four hours after he had planned to be home from the mall. All the lights were on, and he could see movement in the upstairs guest bedroom. His dad had obviously passed on the message to Carol that they were having guests over.

"All right, we're here," Kurt said cheerfully, trying to distract Sarah now that the pain meds were starting to wear off, and jumping out of the car. He hurried around to the other side to help Puck get Sarah out carefully and then hurried ahead to open the door for them.

Kurt's Dad and Carol were waiting up for them in the family room, and they both jumped up when Kurt threw the door open. Carol went straight to where Puck was carrying Sarah and smoothed the little girl's fringe out of her eyes, while Burt put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and gave him a little squeeze.

"Sarah honey, how are you feeling?" Carol asked softly, and Sarah's lip gave a little wobble.

"I broke my arm," she whispered and Carol smiled at her tenderly.

"I know you did sweetheart, and I'm so glad you've come to stay with us while you get better. Why don't you guys come inside properly and we can get you set up for the night?"

Puck gave Carol a kiss on the cheek as he moved past her.

"Hey Matoo," he said fondly, and Carol squeezed him tightly when she heard the old nickname for the first time in years.

"Hey baby," she replied softly. She pushed him ahead of her into the house and up the stairs, showing him the guest room where Sarah would stay. Puck got her set up in the bed, and then, noticing that she was fighting off sleep already, said,

"Go to sleep Sar-bear. We'll sort everything out in the morning." Sarah just nodded and closed her eyes, seeming to fall asleep instantly. Puck shut the light off and closed the door, joining Carol in the hall.

"Is she alright?" Carol asked, wrapping an arm around him as they made their way back downstairs.

"She'll be fine," Puck replied, giving his favourite woman a squeeze in return. "She's tough. And it's nothing serious, thank God."

"And you baby? How are you doing?"

"Jesus, Matoo, that was fucking scary," Puck whispered back, stopping her before they got in earshot of the others. "I thought I had just misplaced her in one of the shops, and that was bad enough, and then when I came out of the mall and she was crying and covered in blood. Did Kurt tell you guys why those little shits hurt her? They were badmouthing me, about how I was just a worthless criminal and making fun of her for being my sister, and she told them to shut up. They beat her up because she was defending me."

Carol took the trembling boy in her arms and held him tight, letting him finally react to the afternoon's events.

"It's not your fault honey, you know that right?" She asked seriously, pulling back and making him look at her. "You are just a kid too, and I know you regret the things that happened last year. You are such a good person Noah, and I've known you since you were three, so I know you, all right?"

"But what if-"

"No, no buts. You are kind and sweet and generous, and you look after that little girl so well, she never wants for anything. You know how much she adores you, how much she loves and admires you. Just remember that, and you'll be fine."

Puck nodded and quickly wiped his eyes. Because badasses didn't cry. Especially not over someone saying nice things about them.

"Thanks Carol," he replied softly and she smiled back at him. They turned together and went through to the family room, where Burt and Kurt were waiting for them.

"Hey kid," Burt said, getting up and slapping him on the shoulder. "You ready to crash? You can have Finn's bed, if you like, since he's crashing at Mike's tonight."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel, that sounds awesome."

"Come on down Puck," Kurt said, smiling at him and heading to the stairs down to the room he and Finn shared. "Night Dad, night Carol."

The two boys trudged down the stairs to the basement bedroom, and Puck just dropped his jeans and crawled into Finn's bed in his t-shirt and boxers. He watched as Kurt sat down at his vanity and started his skincare routine.

"What was it you called Carol?" Kurt asked curiously and Puck snorted. Kurt was fascinated to see him blush a little too.

"Oh that, uh.. it was Matoo. When Finn and I were little, I spent most of my time round at his after daycare, 'cause basically my parents are shit at looking after kids so Carol always thought up reasons for me to stay at theirs. It got to the point where I spent more time with her than with my own Ma, so I got it into my head that she was my Ma too. I said it a few times, and she seemed to think it was funny, so I kept saying it and eventually it just kind of stuck. And that's how my three year old brain came to terms with someone else's mother loving me more than my own."

Kurt had stopped his face routine by now, and had turned to watch Puck as he told the story.

"That's probably the cutest and most heartbreaking thing I've ever heard."

Puck just shrugged, and Kurt went back to smearing cream on his face, unable to stop looking at Puck through the mirror.

"It's fine, I came to terms with everything a long time ago."

The room was silent for awhile and then Puck heard a sniffle from Kurt.

"Are you crying?" he asked, sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed.

"No," Kurt tried to scoff, but his throat was thick with tears and gave him away. Puck sighed and got out of bed, crossing over the room and sitting next to Kurt on the bench seat. He put a tentative hand on Kurt's shoulder and said,

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You just told me that you made up a name for your best friend's mother because you don't think your own loves you. It's so sad." Puck blinked in surprise and then put his arm around Kurt properly and pulled him close.

"You're crying for me? Shit Kurt, that's messed up. I've done so much shit to you in the past, you shouldn't be wasting your tears on me."

"See, that right there! That's what's so sad! I feel like I finally understand why you do the things you do. You've been hurting inside and no one has seen it. I'm so sorry Puck!"

Kurt was properly crying now, and he buried his face in Puck's shoulder to try and hide it. Puck didn't really know what to say to that so he didn't say anything at all, just let Kurt cry on him. Finally Kurt seemed to have got everything out of his system, and he pulled back, flushing in embarrassment at his outburst.

"God, sorry," he said, wiping his eyes and looking away. "That's probably the last thing you needed tonight." Puck shrugged and smiled at him.

"I don't know, it's not every day fierce Kurt Hummel cries over me."

"Shut up," Kurt laughed, shoving his shoulder lightly. Puck turned Kurt around on the bench, back towards the mirror.

"Finish your face stuff, princess. I'm fine."

Kurt nodded and opened one of his bottles, while Puck got up and went back to Finn's bed. He had just settled back in and closed his eyes, ready to sleep for as long as he possibly could, when Kurt said softly,

"You're such a good person, Noah. I'm really glad we're friends." Puck opened his eyes again and watched Kurt blush and hastily start fiddling with the things in front of him.

"Thanks Kurt," he replied sincerely. "Me too." Kurt smiled at him in delight and then Puck drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that he and Sarah had another person in their corner.

THE END

_A/N: I'd love to know what you thought of this! Lani xx_


End file.
